


Last Night

by noahproblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Everyone Loves Caleb Widogast, More ships to be added, Multi, Polynein (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahproblem/pseuds/noahproblem
Summary: Last night I told ya I loved yaWoke up blamed it on the VodkaI genuinely thought I was dyin'And I could see that smile you were hiding
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Last Night (Beer Fear)"

The rest of the Mighty Nien had seen Caleb at his most drunk. That night in Hupperduke before they lost Molly, before they picked up Caduceus. But that had been ages ago now, and sure he’d been drunk around their new cleric before, but not full-blown dancing-and-flirting-and-saying-embarrassing-things drunk.

That was, however, not true for incredibly long.

“Caduceus Clay,” Caleb said solemnly, staring down at the firbolg, who was sitting down on a bench in the tavern, facing out to watch Nott, Beau, and Jester dance along to the music filling the space. 

Caduceus hardly looked affected despite how much he’d drank, but then again he was very large. Pink eyes traveled up Caleb’s body to meet blue ones. “Yes, Mr.Caleb?”

Caleb swayed a little to the music, stumbling some, humming off-key to a different song than the one the musicians were playing. “Cad-u-ce-us,” he sounded out, singing slightly, accent thicker than usual. One arm reached out, coming up a few inches short at first, but a second attempt had him with a hand on Caduceus’ chest. “I have to tell you something, it’s urgent.”

A few weeks ago, the words “it’s urgent” might have set Caduceus on high alert, but he’d known these people long enough to gather when things were actually of an urgent nature, and right now, Caleb was just drunk. “Well then, you’d better tell me quickly,” the firbolg teased, smirk evident on his face.

“It’s a secret.” Caleb’s other hand joined the first in feeling up Caduceus’ chest, but really, Caduceus didn’t mind. He’d always been more physically affectionate than Caleb, and welcomed the touch of most natures. And if he minded when Caleb started climbing ungracefully into his lap, he didn’t say as much. As Caleb seated himself fully in between Caduceus’ spread thighs, his hands slid up his chest to loop behind the firbolg’s neck. Behind them, Beau and Jester had started wolf whistling and laughing. Caleb cocked his head to the side, maintaining eye contact despite his vision swimming, seeming to have either forgotten that they were among company or simply no longer caring. “Do you promise not to tell?”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Caduceus placed his drink on the table behind him and wrapped his arms around the wizard’s back. To keep him from falling, mostly, but also to bring him a little closer.

Caleb pulled himself in closer still, and Caduceus down towards himself, until he could whisper in the cleric’s ear. “I love you, Caduceus Clay.”

“Do you, now?” Caduceus challenged, but the amusement in his tone conveyed no hard feelings.

“I’ll tell this whole damn bar!” Caleb leaned back to shout, practically hanging from Caduceus’ neck, gathering the attention of their teammates and a handful of other patrons.

Shushing him gently with a chuckle, Caduceus nuzzled into Caleb’s chest in an attempt to either hide his face or to soothe the very drunk wizard. “I thought you said it was a secret?”

“I don’t care, I’ll let the world know!” Caleb had turned his face to the ceiling, as if he was yelling at the gods themselves. If the Wild Mother was watching, she was surely as entertained as Caduceus was at the situation. “This is Caduceus, and I love him!” the wizard shouted. 

The bar broke out in a series of whistles and several patrons called out things at them, but Caduceus was unable to hear them over his own laughter, and Caleb hadn’t seemed to notice. Jester shouted back, “Get a room!”

Suddenly, Caleb twisted in his grasp to look behind them. Caduceus peeked over his shoulder to see Nott, hand rubbing Caleb’s back in a soothing gesture, but looking up at Caduceus. “I think Caleb has had enough, would you take him to his room?”

“Yeah,” Caleb burrowed his face into the long, pink curls cascading down Caduceus’ neck. “Take me to bed, Mr.Clay.”

“I’ll take care of him,” he assured Nott. “C’mon, Mr.Caleb. It’s time for bed.”

Caleb yelped some and clung tighter to the firbolg when he stood to his full height, hooking an arm under Caleb’s rear and keeping the other at his back, not really expecting to be carried. It was exciting and strange. Caleb was so high off the ground that he felt almost as if he were a child being carried by a parent, but also the show of strength Caduceus was giving him was a little exhilarating. 

He carried Caleb up to the rooms, but instead of taking him to the room he shared with Nott, brought him to the room Caduceus had to himself. After Molly had returned to them, they had taken their spot back as Fjord’s roommate, and Caduceus got a room with a larger bed to accommodate his size. The second the door shut behind them, Caleb was mouthing at Caduceus’ neck. 

The cleric groaned softly, and a hand threaded into Caleb’s hair...and then it pulled him away from Caduceus’ neck. Caleb moaned and squirmed in his grasp. “Now, Caleb, you’re in no state for us to copulate, do you understand me?”

“This is not fair,” Caleb whined. Caduceus slipped his hand out of Caleb’s hair and set him gently down on the bed.

“Yes, well, you’ll thank me in the morning,” Caduceus said through a lopsided grin. “I’m going to get you a glass of water. You undress for sleep.”

Caleb whined some more, but did start to remove his coat and scarf. Caduceus ruffled his hair some, and left to go get the water. When he returned, Caleb was completely undressed, including his underclothes, and sprawled sideways on the bed. He wiggled his eyebrows at Caduceus. “I’m sticking with my ‘no’, Mr.Caleb. If you still want to sober then we can do whatever you want.”

Sitting up a little too fast, nearly causing himself to vomit, Caleb took a moment to compose himself before asking, wide eyed, “Anything?”

Caduceus chuckled quietly, unfastening his armor and setting it down in a neat pile next to the bed. “I’ll try just about anything twice.”

“You mean once?”

“Nah, if you only try it once you don’t really get the full experience,” Caduceus explained, stripping out of his shirt, but keeping on his pants as he crawled onto the bed. He moved Caleb to the far side of the large bed, handing over the water, and laid himself down on the other side. In no time at all, Caleb had downed the whole glass.

Caleb clamored on top of him, laying over his chest and stomach. Within minutes, Caleb was out cold. Caduceus reached over to the bedside table and doused the candle before placing a hand on Caleb’s bare shoulder, hand glowing with arcane energy as he cast healing word with more magic than usual. He fell asleep shortly after, knowing he’d done all he could to help his friend.

The next morning Caleb came to all at once, feeling the full force of his headache and the dryness of his mouth from the instant he regained consciousness. But he also felt warm...safe, so he shut his eyes to the too bright sun and nuzzled into what he lay on. It was firm, and soft, and as he brought his hand up to touch it, he realized it was unmistakably fur. His lids sprang open taking in what he was pressed against, noticing now that the greyish white underneath him was not in fact a very stiff pillow, but instead a sleepy Caduceus. 

“Mornin’,” Caduceus grumbled, carding his fingers through Caleb’s hair. 

Caleb was struck with the staggering force of the memory of Caduceus pulling his hair last night, and his embarrassingly desperate reaction. He sat up immediately, and just as quickly he regretted his decision as the room began to spin and tilt. Caleb pressed his hands against his eyes in a desperate attempt to regain control of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up on Caduceus. “Guten Morgen,” Caleb groaned. He felt terrible, though not as bad as he expected.

There was a gentle press on his lower back, and another warm hand on his stomach. Caleb peeked down to see what Caduceus was doing, realizing he was naked with a new wave of nausea and embarrassment, but at least the nausea faded with the glow of magic coming from Caduceus’ palm. “I tried a healing word last night,” he explained, staring at his own hand with concentration. “But apparently that wasn’t enough. Let’s try a greater restoration, hm?”

Caleb was about to protest against a higher level spell being used to cure his hangover, when slowly he began to feel better with the brightness of the magic growing, then all at once with a small flash he felt right as rain, but with a speed that left him a little dizzy still. “Danke, Caduceus,” he sighed, melting a little now into his touch.

Caduceus hummed some, before shifting so he could sit up, maneuvering Caleb off his stomach and onto his lap, where Caleb learned two things about his firbolg friend very quickly;one, he was not immune to morning wood, and two, Gods above was he packing. Caleb shifted some, his blush reaching down his chest, but stilled at the realization of what he was doing. 

“Sorry, I--” Caleb started clumsily.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to assume,” Caduceus moved Caleb onto his thighs, away from his own erection. “You just seemed very excited by my suggestion last night. Don’t think you are obligated to reciprocate.”

“Suggestion?” Caleb asked at the same time as he remembered what Caduceus had said.  _ Anything _ . “Oh! Right, rightrightrightrightright. No, I--uh. I would like that very much I’m just...not sure it’s a good idea.”

Caduceus rubbed his hands up and down Caleb’s sides for a moment before leaning back against the headboard. “Care to elaborate?”

“It’s just,” Caleb spoke quickly. “I--you’re not the only person I have feelings for, and I wouldn’t want to hurt you if...if something happened.”

Caduceus nodded with understanding Caleb wasn’t sure how he could possibly possess. “You love them, too, huh?"

Caleb sat still, a little taken aback by how quickly he’d been figured out. “Wait. Do you mean ‘too’ as in ‘as well as me’ or ‘too’ as in ‘I do too’?”

Caduceus looked him dead in the eye, and Caleb flinched a little under the all-seeing gaze of the firbolg. “Why not both?”

Caleb leaned in, hands in the soft fur on his chest, and kissed him like a man starving. Caduceus sighed into it, arms coming to rest around Caleb’s lower back and tilting his head some to keep up.

“I think we might just be able to make this work.”


End file.
